


【翻译】Waiting, Wishing

by liaoboye, WincestJ2CN



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaoboye/pseuds/liaoboye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen和Jared已经在一起很久了。或者，自从Jared在他大二那年鼓起勇气邀请他热辣的助教约会开始。现在，五年之后，生活被证明是一个比两人预期的更加强大的对手。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Waiting, Wishing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting, Wishing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228559) by [dragongurl713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongurl713/pseuds/dragongurl713). 



> 翻译：聊泊夜  
> Beta：叶娘
> 
> 基于Blake Shelton的Austin。欢迎并接受评论或反对批评！感谢阅读！  
> 译者：  
> 感谢叶娘的beta！学到了很多！感谢作者的授权！喜欢的话记得给原文作者留言哦！

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
我在家，就坐在电话的旁边。我将要坐在这里一整个晚上，我明天不去上班，所以我将坐在这里一整天。所以如果你听到这些，那么我一定在洗手间或者其他什么。无论如何，我都在这里，等待。等待你。所以，如果是你，Jen，我仍然爱你，好吗，我爱你。  
*嘟嘟嘟*  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
他们相遇源于Jared是个得奖学金的学生，而Jensen正在让他的生物学挂科。

至少这是Jared总说的。

事实是，当他第一次看到他的绿眼睛的生物学助教时，Jared觉得他是死后上了天堂。这个男人的眼睛非常的好看，无疑，但他的红笔就没那么好看了。

几乎在Jared得到了他的第一次测试的结果的时候，他才意识到他的“凝视和流口水直到获取注意”的策略并不那么好。比勾更多的叉，Jared不得不承认做笔记可能是一个好的选择。

他真正的突破是在Jensen宣布助教研讨会议的时候——大奖！——一对一！Jared的名字排在注册表最前面的位置，然后一周后他们就有了第一个咖啡约会。

当他第一次走进教室的时候，Jensen就注意到那个高高的傻傻的孩子，然后就只是等待，因为他的教授说他只能在他的学生先提出约会的前提下才能和他们约会。

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
嘿，你打到了Jared这里。如果是Craigslist的广告，我已经卖掉了车。抱歉。如果是礼拜二，我可能和那些人一起出去了。如果你知道是谁，欢迎加入我们。如果我想要买一些没用的废物，我会看深夜频道，所以不要麻烦再打电话过来，如果你是卖一些东西的话。如果是其他人，就留言。然后, uh, 如果是Jen,我仍然爱你。非常。所以…  
*嘟嘟嘟*  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
听到喊声，Jared几乎要被绊倒，在Jensen和那个半长发喊出声的家伙之间投了紧张不安的一眼。考虑到上一个叫他男朋友这该死的女孩子的名字最后以打伤鼻子告终，他觉得他的担忧是合理的。

Jensen只是龇牙咧嘴，拉着另一个到单手的拥抱中。

“嘿，Chris，伙计们，”他承认，这群人就围在桌子边上。他笑着回头瞄了一眼，十指交缠，把Jared拉向前，“我想你们都来认识一下这是我的男人，Jared。”

Jared尴尬地挥手示意，笑了笑。

“Ooooooh。所以告诉我，Jared，你是朋友还是男朋友？”

Jared僵了。Jensen的朋友还不知道吗？他不打算让他出柜。上帝知道他知道这该有多糟糕...

“伙计们，停下，”Jensen握了握他的手，怒视着他的朋友，“你们都知道Jay是我的男朋友，几周前我告诉过你们。”

“是的，well，你没告诉我们他未成年，”Chris说，“你到刮胡子的年龄了吗，孩子？”

“还有驾驶。不要告诉我妈妈我这么晚还在外面。”

大家都坐着笑了，Jensen仍然握着他的手。他被介绍给了 Steve, Misha 和 Jason，在简短而轻松的将近二十个问题后，他被抛下一个人。

他花了整个晚上来看这个小团体，但几乎在看Jensen。显然这些人都已经认识相当长的时间了，他非常乐意看到男朋友的另一面。 

当整个酒吧空了时，他去洗手间释放。在他洗手的时候，Chris走到他的旁边。

在另一个人的注视下他叹了口气。

“如果我伤害Jensen的话，你是要在这里威胁我的生命和男子气概吗？我可以告诉你，这不是必要的，我爱他。”

Chris哼了一声。

“爱就只是一个字，孩子。那并不够。”

“对我来说不仅仅是一个字。对于Jen。是一个保证。一个承诺。”

Chris从镜子里研究他，然后耸耸肩。

“okay.”

“okay?”  
“当然，”Chris拍了拍他的肩膀，留下了一个湿手印，走向纸巾分发器。“只是想确认你和Jensen一样认真。”

“然后？”Jared忍不住发出充满希望的声音。

Chris在门边上停下了，转身看着他的眼睛。

“你知道你是第一个人，他带过来见我们吗，自五年前的星期二我们一直来这里开始？”

他得意地笑着看Jared的表情。

“你对他很好，孩子。就坚持这样。”  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
嘿，你打到了Jared叔叔这里！或者即将是，无论如何——Jeff，我在路上，一切都会没事的，我保证。我可能在医院和我的侄子一起，他比任何你要说的时间都重要，所以我再尝试几天。实际上，让它变成一个星期。除非是Jensen，请，请一定留言。你有一个侄子要见，man，我爱你。  
*嘟嘟嘟*  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
“我想要一个。”

“Jared，no”

“come on，看它多小。”

“我们该怎么和它相处？我们甚至可能忘记喂它或其他什么最后进监狱。”

“我们从来没有忘记喂狗。还有，我认为这些都是编排好的会让我们知道什么时候它需要吃了。”

“改变和生病和昏昏欲睡还有...” 

Jared最终从那个他横跨整个餐厅来注视的婴儿身上移开了目光。

“扫兴。”

Jensen哼了一声，专注地看起了菜单。Jared犹豫了一下，指尖穿过他的杯子上的冷凝水。

“我们可以，你知道的。”

Jensen丢下了菜单，眯起眼睛有些生气。

“可以什么？”

“有个孩子。”

“Jared，我知道生物不是你的强项，但是...”

“haha,混蛋。我是说收养。有一个别人的孩子。”

Jensen注视着他。

“你是认真的。”

Jared避开他的头。

“well...”

“Jay，我们不会有一个孩子。”

“为什么不？”

“为什么—我一定要把它说明白吗？孩子会占据你整个人生。他们消耗资源，占据你的时间，毁了一切。没有人会把孩子给两个同性恋的男人，无论如何。我的意思是，我们甚至还没有结婚，伙计。”

“我们也可以做那个。”

“做—结婚？”

Jared感到胃痛愈演愈烈。

“well，yeah。你不必让这听起来不可置信。”

“你还没有忘记我们住在哪里，Jared？这根本就是不可能的。”

“我知道我们不能在这里结婚，但是我们可以去其他地方。我是，我想做这些，Jen。我和你结婚，让这一切变得官方。”

Jensen一脸苍白，目光持平，似乎它们仅仅明白当他接近崩溃。

“这里不是适合讨论的地方，”他丢下了菜单。

“Jen—”

“不是这里。”

Jared的喉咙打结让他吃不下晚饭，但他转移了话题。

当他们到家之后，他们的“讨论”发生了，但这不能解决任何问题。从他的男朋友那里Jared所知道的一切就是他“该清一清他的脑子了”。

第二天早上Jensen走了。  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
如果是Jensen，非常抱歉，上一条留言。那些都是废话，你知道的。我猜这就是为什么我不该在电话上放着我们的朋友不管不顾。如果是其他人，整周我可能在家或者在工作，所以尝试打去我工作的地方，或者等待回电。我的意思是，Jen。我将不会放弃等待，无论他们怎么想。我爱你。  
*嘟嘟嘟*  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Jared匆匆忙忙跑向电话，在踢到电话线的时候差点被Harley绊倒。他撇了一眼显示的Chris的名字，拿起听筒到耳边。

“Hello?”

“Hey, man,是我。我们今天晚上继续进行？”

“当然。”

“好的。因为Steve决定自己开车，所以我几乎在你的街上了。”

Jared狂笑。

“感谢提醒。”

“为你任何事，兄弟。”

“屁”

“随你想怎么叫我，但是我已经快到你家了 ，如果你还不移动你的屁股，我就抛下你走了。”

“老兄，说真的，你很恶心。给我大概五分钟。”

“五分钟？你要干嘛，画你的指甲吗？”

“haha。我要重置我的语音留言，我马上就下来。以童子军的荣誉起誓。”

电话安静下来，带有细碎的噼啪声。

“Jay，man，你知道，我像兄弟一样的爱Jensen，但是。已经一年了，man，你不认为是时候你——”

“no，Chris，我不会，真的。在我挂掉之前，你还想说什么吗？”

“Jared，拜托，别像这样...”

“像怎么样？忠诚？像一个好朋友？我仔细考虑过了每一个人，你会明白的。因为你知道他值得这些。”

“我不是说他不是。我比你早认识他整整一辈子。所以你敢认为我说他不值得任何事。但是你也要照顾好你自己，man，为他能打给你电话而活没有任何帮助。你打算坚持这个多久？另一个一年？十年？Jensen是那种当他准备好了，他就会做他想做的事的人，等待他，像你在做的不会让他提前回来。我只是。我不能一直看着你像这样。这会杀了我，man。”

“我知道，我知道。抱歉。但是这是我所能做的一切。如果我不能坚持相信有一条信息能够找到他，把他带回来，我就一无所有了。我需要它，Chris，拜托。”

Chris叹了口气。

“yeah，我，yeah。好吧，好吧。马上就出去。我不会一直坐在这里。”

Jared颤抖着笑了笑，举手掩过眼睛。

“给我一分钟。我马上就出来。还有...谢谢，Chris。”  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
你打到了Jared这里。如果是礼拜五的晚上，我在娱乐——去Cowboys了！礼拜六一早，我要去folk家了，我会去一整个周末。留个言吧，如果我喜欢你而且你的名字不是Chad，我会打会给你 。  
p.s.,如果是Jensen，我仍然爱你。  
*嘟嘟嘟*  
“512-965-0032.”  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
公寓门一打开Harley就冲了过来。Jared咯咯咯地笑了起来，跟着它，把他的行李倾倒在地板上。Sadie更沉稳地跟着，在走向厨房前快速嗅Jared。

Jared把他的钥匙丢到柜台上，发现电话上的灯在闪烁。忽略掉现在熟悉的扑面而来的希望，他抓起电话，拨打了语音信箱。

第一个是他的牙医，提醒他即将到来的厄运，呃，约定。他将随之而来的失望抛置一遍，去装满狗狗们的碗。

当他在水龙头下装满狗狗的碗时，他听见他妈妈提醒他再打给她为了爸爸六十岁生日party的事，就好像他不是四个小时前才离开他们一样。

当他倒狗粮的时候，Chad——显然是喝醉后的拨号——的留言放完了，下一条开始了。‘

“512-965-0032.”

狗粮洒落在地板上，他丢下了袋子，夺过电话。他疯狂地按着按钮，直到那条消息再次播放。

“512-965-0032.”

可能是…

“512-965-0032.”

它是。它必须是。

“512-965-0032.”

Jensen.

跌跌撞撞地到椅子上，他小心翼翼地重播号码，忽视狗狗们制造的一片混乱。

5-1-2-9-6-5-0-0-3-2.

电话响了又响，他的焦虑随着每一声也在增加。

暂停，点击，然后…

“你打到了Jensen这里。”

语音信箱。他不能说出来他胸闷更多是因为失望还是希望。

“Jared，如果是你，那么我很抱歉。我非常，非常fucking抱歉。离开不是正确的选择，我每天都在感到后悔。我感到抱歉，我仍然在这里，而你也仍然在那里。然后，”一个呼吸，“我想回家，我能回家吗，Jared？”

他哭了，呼吸一进一出都有些断断续续。

“yeah，um。和我喜欢听你的语音留言一样，这不是一个，”Jensen笑了带着湿意，“我可以得到一个回答吗？”

“god，yeah，是的，当然。你可以回来。你一直一直都可以。哦我的天，是你，真的你。”

Jensen再次笑了，和Jared的笑声交叠在一起，话筒紧紧地贴着耳朵，手横着掩过他的眼。

“你是认真的吗？什么时候？我，上帝啊，我就要，告诉我闭嘴。实际上，只是，当你到这里的时候告诉我。将是什么时候，确切的？”

“大概...”

门外响起了敲门声。

Jared咆哮道。

“等一下，这里有——”有人在门的那一边。

他跳起来，跑过去，一下子把门打开了。Jensen羞怯地笑着，头发变长了一些，眼睛有些红。

手机从他手上滑落了，他们走到一起，手臂紧紧相拥，胸膛相贴。Jared把他的头埋入Jensen的颈项，深深地吸了一口气。

“顺便说一句，”Jensen低声说，呼出的热气打在他的耳朵，“这是Jensen，我也仍然爱你。


End file.
